Three-dimensional objects can be fabricated by various ways including printing and additive process(es). Further, materials consumed can vary by printer or additive process. In order to generate three-dimensional objects, a representation of the three-dimensional object to be fabricated (e.g., 3MF file) is segmented along the z-axis by a renderer into slices. These slices are then successively utilized to fabricate the three-dimensional object.